


FT Kama Sutra Challenge; Mine

by gaysquared



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Scissoring, Sex Positions, Spooning, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, Vaginal Sex, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: My group of drabbles for the Fairy Tail Kama Sutra Challenge. Pairings and tags will be added as more of the drabbles are posted.- Please remember to check out the other authors involved in this project! They’re all fantastic humans with some great smutty ideas.





	1. 206. Crucifixion (Jellal/Erik)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first drabble for the challenge; note they’re going to be done out of order, so sorry about that. You’ll see a lot of pairings in this one. There will be at least 31 drabbles; maybe a couple more. 
> 
> Please visit our series page to see the other authors involved!
> 
> The position they do in this particular drabble is linked in the fic; please note this link is, obviously, an explicit one. An adblocker might be a good idea, because the website we’ve been working off of for this can have annoying porn ads sometimes (but no viruses we’re aware of; it’s a legit site). 
> 
> Some dirty talk and dragon force sexy times below!!!

“You always get your way, don’t you?” Erik says, thrusting up easily into Jellal, thighs flexing. The man [above](http://sexpositions.club/positions/206.html) him shakes with the movement, hips moving to meet him greedily.

Jellal sweats at his brow, panting, and answers, “Only with you. Nobody else.”

Erik moves forward, giving a gentle, licking bite to the back of the taught skin and muscle connecting Jellal’s shoulder to his neck. “Aren’t you lucky, then,” he says, all deep growl. “So needy. Coming to find me and sitting on my lap for me to fuck you, begging all whiny until I do it. But I can’t deny you, can I?”

Jellal swallows and shivers in the heat, hips wide and open, legs spread on top of Erik’s. There’s nothing he can do but take everything Erik gives him, the man’s torso pressed into Jellal’s slick back. “Are you gonna do it?” he asks, too breathy, too high; it reveals more anticipation than he intends, but he knows he showed all his cards long ago.

“Impatient,” Erik grunts, but Jellal feels the magic and the power fill the air around them nonetheless. “If I hurt you, it’s your fault.”

Jellal will take that deal gladly, he thinks, Erik’s skin going fever-hot against his. He can taste the smoke in the air, feel the change taking place; grips, white-knuckled, above Erik’s elbows to feel hardening scales beneath his fingers. Erik must use the extra strength to anchor his arms to the ground, claws extending, no doubt, and thrusts up twice as hard as before.

Jellal cries out, arms burning with effort, but gravity has Erik in him deep, pushing hard and relentless against the spots that make him see stars. Erik hums in his ear, seemingly enjoying himself and the way Jellal shakes above him; Jellal’s cock rests heavy and red on his stomach, jumping every time Erik rocks up into him.

Erik smells sickly sweet like this, intoxicating; which is appropriate, Jellal figures. He can barely breathe, and Erik thrusts into him faster now, tan skin burning on Jellal’s, his rhythm degrading into harsh drives into the other man’s body.

Jellal chokes on his spit, toes curling where they meet the floor as he comes untouched. A loud snarl in his ear, echoing heavy with the contractions of the muscles in his body, and Erik bites at the back of his neck, hard. Jellal can barely move, Erik grinding into him with hard, tight circles as he comes as well.

Jellal is still trembling all over as Erik licks at the sweat of his skin, giving an animalistic growl.

“You smell damn good,” Erik grinds out, voice heady and thick, and Jellal quickly realizes that they’re far from done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think this is serious and hot but you should know in our group chat I asked “If Erik nuts inside while he’s in dragon force does that means he poisons Jellal”
> 
> (The response was, overwhelmingly, “yes,” lol, bc we’re a bunch of chaotic bastards)


	2. 64. Tango (Silver/Gildarts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I’ve been so starved for Sildarts content lately tbh
> 
> This is technically an old drabble that was already this exact position basically so I just took it, edited it, spruced it up; maybe that’s cheating but whatever, lol. 
> 
> Again, image of the position in question will be linked below in the fic, but note the link is nsfw (obvs)!

Gildarts’ voice is croaking as he cries out into the hot apartment, Silver [thrusting](http://sexpositions.club/positions/64.html) slowly inside of him; a naturally pulsing heat and overwhelming pressure when Gildarts is worked up like this. 

Silver hums and tongues at his neck. Gildarts is twisted between his side and back; they’re half-spooning, Silver rutting into him slowly in the small space between their bodies. The other man’s hands are brands on his shoulder, his hip; Gildarts rocks back into his partner, eager and greedy and way too out-of-it to remember himself.

“More,” he says, and it’s hoarse, forced out between thick breaths. “Don’ tease. It’s mean.” 

Silver lets out a snort, the emotion behind it difficult for Gildarts to know with the man’s face only in his peripheral. The pace slows, becomes downright torturous; it’s paired with Silver’s chin scratching against his neck as he kisses in a soft bite.

“Patience is a virtue,” Silver says, and Gildarts groans, only partially out of pleasure; it’s also out of exasperation.

“‘Ts fuckin dumb,” Gildarts mumbles, and Silver thrusts into him sharply. He jerks forward, hips shaking with the direct stab at his prostate. As he pants harshly, Silver nuzzles at him, scratchy chin and all.

“You should probably behave,” Silver rumbles, voice deep with arousal. Gildarts pushes back onto Silver’s cock in blatant disregard for the comment. 

“Nah,” he says, trying desperately to sound casual. 

Silver lets out a huff of laughter. It’s soft, air puffing against Gildarts’ neck and cheek. “That’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” he asks.

Gildarts is about to respond that yes, that is exactly how it’s going to be, but Silver is biting at the lobe of his ear and wrapping a calloused hand smoothly around Gildart’s muscled thigh. He lifts him up slightly, thrusts in hard, and Gildarts is left to clutch at the sheets.

Silver brings him a brutal pace, effectively holding Gildarts open, his thigh scooped up in the crook of Silver’s arm. Gildarts groans hard, his head tossing back into Silver’s shoulder. Silver whispers something Gildarts can’t understand when his brain is turning to mush, Silver thrusting into the other man hard.

Silver weaves a hand into Gildarts’ hair and pulls, just harsh enough; he exposes the other man’s neck, pulling his head back. Gildarts is shaking, the groan choking past his lips. He feels strangely on display like this, his body arched so his cock is thrust slightly in the air. What scares him is how terribly arousing it is.

Silver growls in his ear, canting his hips into Gildarts’ waiting body. He says something like, “So fucking greedy for it,” and Gildarts can’t even argue.   

Silver aims sharp at his prostate, and Gildarts’ coming with his vision half-whited out, the force overwhelming after an hour of being hard. He whispers _fuck_ , _fuck_ , _fuck_ , and Silver twists forward to leave a filthy kiss on his mouth. 

A few rapid thrusts and the other man is coming as well, grunting into Gildarts’ hair. After a moment, they relax against each other, Silver still inside him. Gildarts feels a soft kiss pressed to his neck, covering the bruises that are likely already forming.

Shit, he thinks, because where else will he get this now? He’s been seduced into one of his biggest fears ( _commitment_ ) by a rugged yetgrumpy man with awfully cold feet he likes to press into Gildarts’ legs when they cuddle. 

Just his fucking luck, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old gay dads being hot and sweet... my weakness...


	3. 19. Sprout (Levy/Lisanna)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been thinking this pairing is really cute lately, so I wanted to try them out. Also, I knew I wanted a Levy ship so I could make a pun on her being short... bc Sprout. 
> 
> Strap-ons await!
> 
> The position will be linked below in the fic; note the link is nsfw (obviously!)

Levy lets out a giggle as Lisanna’s warm hands stroke her [hips](http://sexpositions.club/positions/19.html), guiding herself slowly onto the cock Lisanna is wearing.

Levy hums, murmuring, “I like this one. It’s got the nicest texture.” It takes her a moment to sink down fully, but her body gives easily, open and wet from the time Lisanna has already spent playing with her, working her up. A satisfied sigh works its way past Levy’s lips, the fullness overwhelming only in the best way. 

Lisanna’s fingers are tracing freckles on Levy’s lower back, delicate and ticklish. The youngest Strauss’ hipbone digs into Levy’s backside, but she doesn’t mind.

“Wish I could see your pretty little face,” Lisanna laments, warm hands coming to stroke over Levy’s ass. “But at least the view from back here is still pretty damn nice.”

Levy can hear the smirk in her voice, and has to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Lisanna chooses the moment to give a soft, rolling thrust, and Levy gasps with it.

“Cheating,” she grunts out, blue hair in her face; but starts to move her body regardless.

Lisanna responds to her downward thrusts slowly, just off-rhythm, pushing hard and long— but it’s enough; more than enough. Levy starts to shake as she moves to touch herself, leaning forward slighting to get the angle just right, and _yes_ ; that makes sweetness sing in her stomach and hips, thighs clenching with the rocking motion each time. 

Lisanna quickens her upward, languid thrusts to meet her, and that has her hurtling on to climax must faster than she thought, one hand extended back to grip at Lisanna’s breast.

“That’s too good, keep up, please, oh fuck—“ Levy is mumbling, thighs quivering as she rubs at herself.

Lisanna laughs softly, although the roughness of lust in her voice isn’t lost to Levy as she says, “Whatever you want, dear.”

Lisanna reaches up, placing two delicate fingers to Levy’s carotid, and pushes in slow and hard, and Levy comes, just like that; ecstatic and alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Levy say “fuck” 2k19


	4. 112. Joystick (Sorano/Meredy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re just a cute pairing, okay? It’s like; a classic Hufflepuff/Slytherin dynamic. Can you blame me???
> 
> It’s femslash hours I guess, lol; two in one night! I have less f/f than I do m/m planned for these drabbles which makes me sad but... idk, I just chose the pairings that came to me, so we’ll have to savor our sweet femslash while we can. 
> 
> Implied Crime Sorciere shenanigans bc they’re in a tent, lmao. 
> 
> As always the position they’re in will be linked below in the fic; just note the link is thoroughly nsfw, as to be be expected. 
> 
> Also, just a little warning for all my femslash, generally; I like to use the “c” word because I don’t really like using the word “pussy” to describe a vulva/vagina. So just know that in case that word makes you uncomfy.

Sorano is sweating into her bed roll, the only sounds in the tent their harsh panting, deafeningly loud against the quiet woods outside. She grips hard at Meredy’s [calf](http://sexpositions.club/positions/112.html), their legs slotted between each other’s, Sorano grinding her cunt against Meredy’s thigh. She feels the heat and firm press and roll of Meredy’s body on the back of her own leg, just below her ass.

 

Meredy’s head is by her feet, but she can still hear the woman’s harsh moans and grunts of effort as she fucks herself against Sorano’s thigh. “Close,” she breathes, and Sorano has to agree.

 

The air in the tent is hot and thick, the slide between her legs divine and overpowering. Everything smells like sex, like sweat and salt and slick. Her body shivers and aches from the exertion, but the rhythm is so, so good; and she finds she’s digging her nails into the meat of Meredy’s leg, which only seems to illicit a long moan, no hiss of pain to be found.

 

That curling, echoing feeling starts in her gut, revving up hard, and she knows she’s done for, sweaty hair covering her face. Sorano cries out harsh and long, embarrassed at the high-pitched noises she makes, moans and half-pleas. Her thigh chafes hard against her bed roll as she comes down, slower than usual; but she keeps fucking herself on Meredy’s flesh all through it, until it’s too much and she’s shaking like a leaf from the overstimulation.

 

Down by her feet, Meredy lets out a surprised, high moan; and Sorano gasps as she feels Meredy’s cunt spasm in soft, velvet clenches against her own thigh.

 

“Oh shit, oh shit,” Meredy is babbling, but Sorano can’t blame her. They come down like that in the humid air, still interlocked, panting harsh into the quiet night. “Do you think the others heard?” Meredy asks, still out of breath.

 

“After that?” Sorano says. “I don’t think I could possibly give a shit either way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jellal: Huh. Meredy and Sorano seem a lot closer lately.   
> Erik, who knows full well they’ve been fucking: ...  
> Erik: ... yeah


End file.
